The Night a Sinner Kissed an Angel
by Sevi Snape
Summary: what happens whena sinner kisses an angel? read and find out.


Disclaimer. This is mine except for the characters they are not mine. I think you can guess who they are even though they aren't named. And the song bit in between belongs to frank Sinatra he too is up there with JKR and is a god.  
  
This is dedicated to jimmy, just to prove I don't just write smut! Told I didn't and here is a story to prove it! OK so there is implied thoughts about smut from the characters but hey it's not my fault!  
  
  
  
The Night a Sinner Kissed an Angel  
  
  
  
Stars in the sky were dancing  
  
One night perfect for romancing,  
  
She was sitting in the far north tower. Sitting there looking up at the stars. A girl of seventeen. An innocent person, barley a child, yet barely and adult. She was beautiful. She was so in love with the thought of love. That is why she spent so many nights in the tower. Staring at the stars and imagining that one-day she would have someone sitting next to her to share all this. She wanted a partner to hold and cherish to love and adore. She thought nothing of the men out there that would abuse her for her beauty. She thought nothing of sex, lies and betrayal. She only wanted a sweet, pure innocent love. For that is what she was, sweet, pure and innocent. An angel in many ways.  
  
But that night he found her. He followed her up to the tower and saw her sitting there. Alone, innocent and beautiful. He knew that he wanted her. He knew she wanted love. But the love she craved was far different from the love she did. But if he was to get what he wanted then he would have to indulge her. For now any way.  
  
  
  
The night a sinner kissed an angel,  
  
He wanted thrills, she wanted love,  
  
He walked up to her and spoke so softly. She was scared for a moment but then she realised who it was. A man she knew to be a protecter, a teacher. He spoke of how her beatuy matched the stars. He stroked her face so softly as he talked. He and his words entranced her, she thought that this was her true love. She had always liked this man for a reason even she didn't know. He was cold and mean, but she still liked him. He seemed to never show her any sort of recognition and yet she liked him.  
  
As he touched she wondered if this like went deeper. Did she merely like him or was there more? She thought this might be the night for her to finally found love, the words he uttered were so beautiful. He thought this was the night he may find love, her body was so beautiful.  
  
He leaned forward to kiss as she did the same. Their lips met. She was so happy she thought him to be the one. He knew this was only the beginning if he could have his way.  
  
He took her inside to the main part of the castle. He led down to the dungeons and to his room. Without question, she followed him. She believed that he loved her, as she loved him.  
  
Oh but his sighs were tender  
  
As he begged her to surrender,  
  
Inside his room he kissed her more, he whispered sweet things to her. He told her she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He told he how she was the only light in his life. He kissed so softly. She wanted more and responded eagerly. Then her came to unbuttoning her clothes. She resisted. This was all too quick. Her begged her to do it, to show she loved him. She couldn't, yet. He was pleading and persuading her. She was rejecting it all.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and told her again how beautiful she looked and how he would like to see how much she loved him. She couldn't stand the way the sweet breathy voice in her ear was making her think things that she had never thought before. Making her think that this is what love was about.  
  
The night a sinner kissed an angel,  
  
And she believed that it was love.  
  
He kissed her on every revealed bit of flesh. She kissed him back but desperately tried to hang on to her innocence. This was all she had left now. He knew she loved him, he knew what she was thinking, but her innocence was the one thing he didn't have.  
  
He told her that he thought of her all the time. That she was never from his mind. He told her that he needed her to make his life complete. She told him how she wanted him by her side. How she loved him and she believed him to be the one.  
  
How was she to know that every lovely vow  
  
Was part of the game he was playing?  
  
She loved the words he said. This was what she wanted. Love in its purest form. An unconditional love that went on forever. She told him she loved him. She told him he was hers. That they would always be true.  
  
He wished she wouldn't do that. It made him feel as if he was taking something pure. He was. But he didn't want to think about it. He had to tell these things if he was to get what he wanted. What he needed. But did he need it? Did he need it from her? Wouldn't any woman do? There were plenty of beautiful women here. Why should this innocent girl be the one he craved? What made he so special?  
  
But to his surprise he realised  
  
Somehow he meant every word he was saying.  
  
How could it be? He had never loved anyone since that awful night. He had been too scared that the words he uttered would be true. That he would be too attached to someone to let them go. Yet here he was and it had happened. But this time he wasn't scared. He didn't tell himself that it was untrue. He found himself believing the words she said about love. He believed that love was there and that it was true and that it was all for him.  
  
Yes, miracles can happen,  
  
He knows 'cause he saw what happened  
  
That night a sinner kissed an angel,  
  
That was the night he fell in love. 


End file.
